This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of this project remains the same and is to elucidate the regulatory mechanism and functional role of kidney injury molecule-1 (Kim-1) in the pathogenesis of diabetic nephropathy. Experiments performed over the project period have resulted in significant progress on the two Specific Aims.